Jessica Rennes
Name: Jessica Marie Rennes Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Track, gymnastics Appearance: '''Jessica Rennes is five feet four inches tall and weighs 115 pounds. Her straight black hair goes down to her shoulder blades, tied back in a ponytail when she has to do anything with it. Her skin is fair, due to her Caucasian heritage and active lifestyle, and even though she doesn't get many blemishes, she uses a smattering of makeup to highlight desirable parts of her face. Her hooded eyes are a pale blue, set over a small nose and full lips on an ovular face, which can be considered quite pretty when noting her usual smile. Her figure is athletic, a result of years running on the track team. Her normal attire consists of skirts and button down shirts with open toed heels. The day she was kidnapped, she was wearing tan open toed heels along with a short sleeved blue top and white skirt. '''Biography: Jessica Rennes was born in Chattanooga on November 29, 2000 to Nathan and Paige Rennes, a security specialist and stay-at-home-mother, respectively, twenty minutes before identical twin sister Christina. While similar at first, the two of them grew apart in terms of interests and friends. While Jessica became a chipper, social, and more traditionally feminine woman, Christina became much more withdrawn and cynical. Over elementary and middle school, Jessica was quite socially active, having many friends, and frequently dragging her sister along with her to various play dates and shopping trips, where Jessica would socialize with her friends and Christina would often make an occasional sarcastic comment while standing off to the side. Jessica made many friends, as she is naturally cheery, and at eight, she started doing gymnastics, namely floor exercises. She enjoyed it, mainly specializing in floor exercises and the balance beam events. When Jessica entered George Hunter, she continued to flourish socially, quickly falling in with the popular crowd, particularly Stephanie McDonald, who became her best friend. Her two biggest extracurricular activities were the gymnastics team and the track team, the latter of which she showed herself to be a good sprinter, doing well in the 100 and 200 meter dash events. However, her focus on her social life was at the price of her grades, and halfway through sophomore year, she was forced to get tutoring to keep her grades up. This has had a decent effect, although Jessica refuses to talk about how Christina sometimes has to help her. It was in junior year that Jessica and Stephanie came to a realization. Over their first two years, they had become very close friends, but they had a closer relationship that was halted by some unusual feelings. After a couple months, they realized that the feelings in question were romantic. In January, they started dating, and by the next month, they admitted it openly. Both families have little problem with it, and the two of them keep social circles that treat it like any other romantic relationship. Currently, Jessica is sitting on a B average and is thinking of taking a year off to travel. Her teachers have mixed opinions of her - she doesn’t misbehave much, but she is intelligent enough to easily do well in class if she paid attention. She has little idea of what she wants to do in the long term, as she has never really paid attention in class, although she likes English class. She’s close to her parents, but not much to Christina, owing to the fact that Christina is a loner, and simply prefers not to socialize, with interactions between Christina and Jessica at home being limited to the occasional meal and Christina dumping chores on Jessica on the logic that Christina practically does Jessica’s schoolwork for her, a claim that Jessica frequently takes at face value. Around school, her pleasant demeanor and good looks, coupled with her friendship with the popular group, means that she herself enjoys the privileges of popularity, which she feels secure in, less because she has taken any steps to be at the upper echelons of the school, but more because she does what she likes, and for the most part whether people like it or not is not something she can be faulted for. Advantages: Jessica has good speed and endurance from track and dance. Furthermore, her positive, empathetic demeanor, as well as her reputation, means that she would be more easily able to find people willing to team up with her, especially her sister Christina and her girlfriend Stephanie. Disadvantages: Jessica’s positive demeanor and outlook on life means that she is also very naive. She will likely take the word of anyone stating to have no bad intentions towards her. Designated Number: Female Student No. 070 --- Designated Weapon: Bear Trap Conclusion: We've got a grand tradition here of siblings turning on each other when the chips are down, and I think Little Miss Sunshine is about to become the next in that long line of casualties. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'decoy73, Brackie K'ills: 'None '''Killed By: '''Suicide - jumped off the cliff '''Collected Weapons: '''Bear Trap (assigned weapon, to Reuben Walters) '''Allies: 'Valerija Bogdanovic, Camille Bellegarde, Princess McQuillan, Claudeson Bademosi 'Enemies: 'Reuben Walters, Teresa Rojas 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jessica, in chronological order. V7: * Love & Money *R T J 3 M O T H E R F U C K E R S *Deep Red Bells *A modest violet grew, *Raw Deal *One Slow Dancer Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessica Rennes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students